Just Wanna
"Just Wanna" is a song created by rapper Iggy Azalea, it was released on June 28, 2019 as a promotional single off her album In My Defense. Lyrics Sure enough, she actually thought of me Thought of me enough to decide that I was the guy she could trust For the whole funness of her party She wanted to fuck me, she wants my dick I just wanna fuck (ah, push it, ah, push it) I just wanna nut (ah, push it, ah, push it) I'ma put this pussy on your face (ah, push it) Open up boy, come and get a taste (ah, push it) I just wanna fuck (ah, push it, ah, push it) They call me big Iggy, and I'm a bit freaky If he hit it, then he love it, there's a big reason I'm tryna take a ride, I'm on the dick speedin' Can you come and lay some pipe? 'Cause my shit leakin' I'm tryna bust it open, I ain't strip teasin' If we fuck, we stuck together like pits breeding When I put it on his face, I think he quit breathin' Like, "Ah, sweet Jesus" Break him off proper, booty like a model Make him give me head, medulla oblongata I take care of my business, let me move into the office Make me hush, I'm doin' too much talkin', baby I just wanna fuck (fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck) I just wanna nut (nut, nut, nut, nut, nut, nut) I'ma put this pussy on your face (ah, push it) Open up boy, come and get a taste (ah, push it) I just wanna fuck (ah, push it, ah, push it) I can tell that you want it by the way that you on me Go on and put on your saddle, I'm 'bout to hop on the pony When we fuck, I'ma go in, I be screamin' and moanin' Your face like a litter box, I put the pussy right on it I am not tryna cuddle, so don't get caught in the moment I'ma need you to kill it, then after, send your condolence When it come to pleasin' you, baby, I'm really devoted Then, like a skeleton, we need to be bonin' I'm tryna tell you, I'm a freaky-ass messy motherfucker And if I let him hit, then he a happy motherfucker And when I throw it back, you better smack it, motherfucker I grabbed his hard drive and then I hacked the motherfucker, baby I just wanna fuck (fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck) I just wanna nut (nut, nut, nut, nut, nut, nut) I'ma put this pussy on your face (ah, push it) (and what else?) Open up boy, come and get a taste (ah, push it) (and what else?) I just wanna fuck (ah, push it, ah, push it) Hey, so did you bring a condom for tonight? You brought a condom with you? Yeah, I figured I might as well, you know I bought a little bottle of spermicidal lude, too But you laughed in my face when I said I'd be having sex tonight Yeah, that doesn't mean you shouldn't, just, always be prepared, you know? You didn't even bring a condom? I'ma put this pussy on your face (ah, push it) Open up boy, come and get a taste (ah, push it) I just wanna fuck (ah, push it, ah, push it) Why It Sucks #Her annoying singing. #The NSFW lyrics. #Iggy sounds possessed in the chorus. #The beat makes the song sound like a rip off of her latest single Fuck It Up. Category:NSFW Category:Iggy Azalea Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Annoying Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Explicit Songs Category:Songs that flopped Category:Booty Anthems